Dead Man's Chest
by Shadow Koga
Summary: sequel to Curse of Black Pearl the second POTC movie and as always with my own twist along with my OC Tira Kuro. Enjoy Reading and Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

A cold rainy day in the Port where Elizabeth Swann stood at the alter waiting for Will to come so they could be married, but as it would appear no one was getting married on the Port today.

With a East India trading company flag waving as a ship came into the Port unexpectedly and with soldiers making there way to the Port where Elizabeth was standing.

Standing at the alter Elizabeth turned to see the entire Navy behind her and she ran to see Will. "Why is this happening?" She asked him. "I don't know." Was all he could tell her. "You look beautiful." He added smiling at her warmly and getting the same out of her. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She told him.

The Governor frantically made his way threw the crowd of people to see his daughter. "Make way! Led me though! How dare you!" he called as he made his way up to the front only to have the guards block him from Elizabeth. "Stand your men down at once, do you hear me?" He called to the one responsible for this madness.

The man turned taking off the jacket that was around his shoulders and handed it Mercer. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long.

"Cutler Beckett?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's Lord now, actually." He informed Governor Swann signaling for the soldiers to lower there weapons to let him pass. "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man." He told Beckett.

"In facet, I do, Mr. Mercer?" He said getting Mercer to bring him the book that had the warrant. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He read giving it to Governor Swann who could only look over to Will in disbelief.

He looked down to see it wasn't for Will at all but Elizabeth. "This warrant is for my daughter." He informed Beckett. "Oh is it? That's annoying. My mistake arrest her." He ordered the guards who took Elizabeth from Will. "On what charges?" She asked.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner." He said taking it out of the book handing it to the governor. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington." He said amusedly. "Is he present?" Beckett asked who had amusement in his voice as he waved the warrant in his hand. "What are the charges?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." The governor told Beckett. "That wasn't the answer to the question I asked." Beckett informed him as he turned to look at Governor Swann

"Lord Beckett, in the category of question not answered…" Will said getting cut of by Elizabeth. "We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth told Beckett with anger in her voice

"The charge is "conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the…" Governor Swann said being cut off and also he couldn't say the last words.

"For which the punishment regrettably, is also death." Beckett finished the sentence and after he stepped forward to Will. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack sparrow along with a thief at his side named Tira Kuro?" Beckett asked Will.

"Captain." The both said in unison. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth told Beckett who was smiling at this. "Captain Jack Sparrow, yes, I thought you might."

Out at sea a ship called the Black Pearl was sailing on the waters. "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum drink and the devil had done for the rest yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum." Gibbs sang as he walked the ship that was until he heard a toll of a bell and with crows flying over head.

"That's eerie." Tira said from where she was standing in the shadows making Gibbs think a demon was aboard the ship but looked to see it was only Tira. "Aye it be eerie lass." He said taking a drink from the rum pouch he held.

The crows where flying to a sea prison that was unlike any torment that was unlike anything that could be imagined.

The crows flew over to the prison and made their way in eating the prisoners to death that where in the cages and the guards of the prison did nothing to stop them from being eaten.

Off the coast of the prison how ever the was a coffin that was thrown into the sea, you might think it was only holding a dead body in it, okay there was a dead body, but there was also one of the most infamous pirates ever to sail the sea.

Drifting it's way out to see the coffin calmly made it's way that was until a crow started pecking at the coffin and got shot to death by a gun that was shot from inside the coffin. The arm that had shot the crow poked came up from inside making sure that no one was around and the rest of the person came up from the coffin, revealing to be Captain Jack Sparrow.

Looking around to see his surroundings where nothing but sea he reached back into the coffin to grab a leg from the dead body that was in the coffin along with him.

"Mind if we make a little side trip?" he asked amusedly at the dead body. "I didn't think so." He said rowing the coffin over to the Black Pearl.

Tira was standing on watch to see when Jack would arrive and saw that a coffin was rowing towards the ship.

"He is unbelievable." She thought seeing him rowing to the ship. "He's back!" She called to Gibbs who looked to see it for himself and saw that Jack was not rowing in more but waiting for a hand onto the ship.

Reaching his hand out Jack handed the leg to Gibbs and got on the ship on his own. "Not quite according to plan." Gibbs said. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." Jack told him walking over to Tira he handed her the piece of paper. "You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked. Jack nodded with the crew walking over to him. "Captain, I think the crew, meaning me and Tira as well, were expecting something a bit more… shiny, with the Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with the treasure." Gibbs told Jack.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us around the Atlantic." One of the crew mates added. "All in all, it seems some time since we did speck of honest pirating."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shiny?" Jack asked. "Aye shiny." Gibbs replied. "Is that how you're all feeling? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" He asked the crew and the didn't say anything after that but they where all thinking they could have a better captain. "Walk the plank!" Cotton's parret squawked causing Tira to smirk. "What did the bird say?" Jack asked inraged pulling his pistal out and pointing at the bird. "Do not blame the bird." One of the crew mates said and that got Jack's interested. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." He said eyeing the pice that was in Tira's hand.

Before Jack could answer that the undead monkey dropped down from the ropes and screeched and Jack tried to shoot it but that that doesn't work at all when your not of the living nor are you dead.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs told him. "It does me." Jack replied.

"It's a key." Tira said looking at the piece of clothe. "No, much more better." Jack said taking the clothe from her. "It is a drawing of a key." He said showing the crew. "Gentlmen what do keys do?" Jack asked.

The answer was hesitant but one of the crew members answered. "Keys… unlock things?" The crew member asked. "How hard is it to firgue that out?" Tira asked rolling her eyes.

"And what ever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks." Gibbs said. "No, If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Jack asked Gibbs. "So we're going after key." Gibbs told him trying to find firgue out what he meant. "You're not making any sense at all." Jack told him. "Anymore questions?" Jack asked the crew. "So do we have a heading?" One of the crew asked.

Jack took out his compass and tried to find the heading. "Using that broken compass?" Tira asked herself. She didn't care if the had a heading or not the only thing she was interested in was finding that key and the treasure that it had. Closing her eyes for a moment then opening them back up to see that Jack had got a heading.

"Come on, snap to and make sail. You know this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!" Jack barked to the crew as he walked to his cabin.

Gibbs walked over to the mast of the ship with Tira following. "Have you noticed that lately that Jack seems to be acting a bit stranger?" She asked. "Setting sail without knowing his own heading, somehting's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all." Gibbs told her looking out to the sea with a uneasy look in his eyes.

At Port Royal two guards had brought Will to Beckett. " Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered sir." The guard said and Beckett looked over to him seeing him still in chains. "Those won't be necessary." He told them while the guard took off the chains

Afterwards the guards left and Will approached Beckett. "The East India Trading company has need of your services." Beckett told Will as he handed him a class of wine but Wil didn't take it we just looked at Beckett harshly.

Beckett sat the class down. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." Beckett told him walkeing to the fireplace and picking up the sticker.

"More acquantance then friend, how do you know him?" Will asked. "We've had dealing in the past and we've each left our mark on the other." Beckett told him. "What mard did he leave on you?" Will asked with a slight smile.

Beckett grimiced at the memory and put the sticker down. "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow along with that thief were set free I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Beccett told him taking a drink of wine. "Recover, at the point of a sword?" Will asked.

"Bargain." Beccett said going over to a table that had a box on it opening it up and holding the content of it so that Will could see them. "Letters of Marque, you will offere what amounts to a full pardon. Jack and that thief will be free, and Jack will be a privateer in the employ of England." Beccett told him.

"Somehow I doupt Jack along with Tira will consider employment the same as being free." Will told him.

"Freedom." Beckett muttered putting the letters back into the box.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed." Beckett told him as he walked to out on the balcony that over looked the construction of the Port. "The word is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish." Beckett told Will turning to face him.

"Not unlike you, Mr Turner you and your fiancee face the hangman's noose." Beckett told Will. "So you get Jack along with Port Royal's thief and the Black Pearl." Will said eyeing him. "The Black Pearl?" Beckett asked with interest. "The property that you want that he possesses." Will replied.

"A ship? Hardly, the item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times, a compass?" Beckett told him with Will looking away. "Ah, you know itt, bring back that compass or there's no deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was in his cabin trying to figure out the heading they should take and Tira who was standing at the door frame watching him. "He doesn't trust his own compass?" she thought to herself. Sure the thing was broken but it never occurred to her it would cause him this much grief.

Jack had picked up a empty bottle of rum. "Why is the rum always gone?" He asked sitting the bottle down and standing up from the desk.

He was set on finding more he didn't even realize Tira was spying in on him and she followed him down to the cellar.

When the two got their Tira made herself shrouded in shadows, Jack trusted her but spying on a captain could get her to walk the plank if she wasn't careful, and because of this she kept herself hidden.

Jack saw a bottle in one of the covereds and took it out and saw if there was any rum in the bottle but to his dismay the bottle only had sand in it.

"Time's run out, Jack." A voice said from the dark and that made jack drop the bottle on the floor having it shatter and the voice brought a chill to Tira.

Jack walked to where the voice was and saw that it was none other then Will's father. "Bootstrap, Bill Turner." He said in a mere whisper and shining the lamp on him.

Tira heard this and walked a little closer. "Will's father?" she thought to herself, peaking out of the shadows to see what Bootstrap look liked and saw that he had sea creatures living off his skin. "He really is a pirate after all." She thought.

"Is this a dream?" Jack asked looking at him, Bootstrap looked over to the board Tira was hiding behind and then looked back at Jack. "No." He replied. "I thought not, if it were, there'd be rum." Jack said as he put the lamp on the table and by mere luck Bootstrap handed him a bottle.

"You got the Pearl back, I see." Bootstrap said looking up at Jack. "I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way, your son." Jack told him as he whipped the bottle's lid off with his thumb. "William?" Bootstrap asked and Jack took a long swig of rum with a smile on his face. "He ended up a pirate after all." Bootstrap said meekly.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked and Bootstrap looked up at him. "He sent me." Bootstrap told Jack who got a worried look on his face.

"Who sent him?" Tira thought to herself. "It couldn't be Barbossa he's dead and Port Royal wouldn't go to these kinds of things just to bring Jack back." Tira thought.

"Davy Jones." Bootstrap told Jack. "So it's you then? He shanghaied you into service, eh?" Jack asked. "I chose it." Bootstrap informed him.

"He chose service?" Tira thought, she took it for granted being a thief some times but what could Davy Jones have done to him that made him like that? Because Bootstrap did not look human in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." Bootstrap told him. "I stood up for you." He added taking a bug that had crawled its way to him and ate it. "Everything went wrong after that."

"They strapped me to a cannon, so I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die Jack and I thought that even the tiniest hop of escaping this fate, I would take it I would trade anything for it." Bootstrap said as Jack handed him the bottle of rum and he took it taking a long swig of it.

Hearing Bootstrap's story made Tira's stomach knot. When she lived with Will at the Smithy Will had told her about his father but seeing Will's father, Bootstrap of what he really was it made Tira wonder did Will even know what his father really was?

Being lost in thought she nearly jumped when she heard Jack. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." Jack told Bootstrap

Standing up from where he sat he walked away but not before Bootstrap looked him straight in the eyes. "You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you thirteen years, you've been her captain." Bootstrap told him.

"Technically…" Jack tried but was cut of. "Jack you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well, one soul bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship." Bootstrap told Jack.

"The Flying Dutchman already has a captain…" Jack tried but was once again cut off by Bootstrap. "Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap told him. "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it." Bootstrap told him who was looking more into Jack's face.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked. "I already told you Jack." Bootstrap said stepping back from him. "You time is up." Bootstrap told him taking his hand and putting his on his then walking away.

"It's already coming drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot." Bootstrap said before walking to the wall and vanishing.

Tira was standing there her legs stiff but muster up the strength to run up on deck with Jack barking orders because he too was afraid of what was going to happen to him.

"Do we have a heading?" Mr. Gibbs asked. "Land." Jack told him before ducking. "Which port?" Gibbs asked. "I didn't say "port" I said "land" any land." Jack told him.

With this being said it was pointless for him to asked anymore question so Mr. Gibbs walked to the place where Tira was standing. "Miss Kuro, for the love of mother and child do you know what is coming after us?" Gibbs asked. "How… how should I know?" Tira asked.

Gibbs looked at her then turned his gaze to Jack. "For the love of all things." Gibbs said as he went off to see if there were any patches of land in the horizon the ship could make port on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey now, you can't be here." A guard told Will who was coming down the stairs of the jail. "I thnk you'll find he can." Governor Swann told him folloing Will down the stars.

Will completely ignored the two as he went to the ceil that Elizabeth was in.

"Mr. Swann!" The guard exclaimed. "Governor Swann, still do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" He asked the guard before turning his attention over to Will and Elizabeth.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked. "Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and Tira and convince them to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped." Will told her.

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Governor Swann told them, and Will looked at him. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack and Tira or in me?" Will asked him. "That you would risk your life to save Sparrow and that thief does not mean they would do the same for anyone else." Govenor Swann told him and after Will turned back to Elizabeth. "Now, where is that blasted dog with the keys?" He said before going off to find him.

"I have faith in you, the three of you." Elizabeth told him trailing two of her fingers on Will's cheek. "Where will you find them?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tortuga, I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find them. Then I intend to return here to marry you." He told her.

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Eargerly, if you'll still have me." Will told her. "If it weren't for these bars, I 'd have you already." Elizabeth told him.

Governor Swann was standing with his back turned to them but when he heard that from Elizabeth his arm dropped from its postiion on the wall and stumbled awkardly turning back and looking at them.

"I'll wait for you." Elizabeth said fingering Will's goatee. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will said as he hovered his lips over hers though the bars.

And that was when Will's jounery to find them began he when all over the port asking where he could find them.

"Have I seen captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubleoons, heard he was dead and who ever this Tira Kuro person is properly dead along with him."

That sailor was not any help so Will went to another.

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk, with a smile on their faces." A salor by a boat told Will. "Are you sure?" Will asked him. "Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow turn up in Singapore with a woman at this side."

Now knowing this Will made his way to Singapore.

"Jack Sparrow?" One of the girls at Singapore asked. "Haven't seen him in a month." Another replied. "When you find him, will you give him a message?" The first woman asked before slapping Will across the face.

Okay he wasn't at the tavern but maybe one of the sailors at Singapore's port might know where Jack along with Tira might be.

"Can't say about Jack sparrow or any thief, but there's an island just sound of the straits where I trade spice for mm deliouse pork." The man told Will who was getting side track. "That's nice and all but what about Jack Sparrow and Tira Kuro?" Will asked him. "Cannot say about Jack or Tira, but you'll find a ship there, a ship with black sails." The man told Will.

"Black sails, the Black Pearl!" Will thought. "If you'd be needin to go the ship behind me is about to set sail and it can take you to the island." The man told Will.

And with that being said Will nodded and the man brought him abourd the ship where the set sail.

A few hours out and the ship came to a island.

"My brother will take you ashore." The man told Will who signaled another who was getting a boat ready.

Will went to the boat and the two got into it and the black man started rowing towards the island.

Rowing out to the island only to stopp half way out Will looked at the island then back to him. "What's wrong? The beach is there." Will told the man. "C'est trop dangereux." The man told him. "What?" Will asked not understand him. "C'est trop dangereux, je vous I'avais dit." Will stood up after hearing this.

"Bon voyage, monsieur." The man told Will, WIll nodded at the man and then jumped into the water and he swam the rest of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking onto the sandy shore he looked up to the Black Pearl. "Jack, Jack Sparrow!" He called but didn't get an answer.

He called out the names of the crew but still he didn't get an answer. "Anybody?" He asked looking to the forest opening.

Walking into the forest he saw Tira's bag hanging on tree lim. Will picked it up and put it over his shoulder. "She'll be wanting this back." He thought as he walked further into the jungle.

"That was strange I thought I heard Will's voice." Tira thought as she woke up, looking around she didn't see anybody and the ship didn't feel like it was moving. "Where am I?" She asked standing up and going to look over to the side of the ship. "We reached a island." She said as she jumped down from the ship.

"When did we reach land?" She asked looking around her, this didn't look like to be the same place that Barbossa stranded her, Jack, and Elizabeth on.

_It's coming for you Jack, there's no use in running."_

"Right Bootstrap told Jack that Davy Jones was after him, then this must be where Jack is hiding from him." Tira said walking to the jungle. "Then I'd better catch up with him." Tira told herself as she put she grapped her pocket knife from her pocket. She noticed that her pack was missing. "One of the crew mates must've taken it."

She walked into the jungle and heard what sounded like Will. "So he is here." She thought walking to ware she heard him.

When she came to where she heard him, she stopped when she saw him being ambushed by a pack of what looked like island natives. "Come on who's wants some?" Will said as he clanged his sword with one of the natives.

"What is he doing? Can't he see that he's tied up?" Tira thought before seeing him getting shot with a dart that made Will go limp.

The natives took him away after that to what Tira could only think was them taking him to their leader. She followed them but not before seeing Will's sword on the ground and her pack as well. "I'm going to have to thank him for this." She thought with a smile.

Tira followed the natives being careful not to get spotted to there villiage. Along the way Will had woken from the shot but was still paralized and he saw Tira following them. When they made eye contact Tira gave a sign for him to not say a word or she would get caught.

After that was when they made it to where their leading was and Tira head behind a hut that was next to the cliff.

"Wait was that Jack?" Tira thought from behind the hut she peared her head out carefully to get a better view and couldn't believe that it was Jack sitting on the thrown. "He goes into hiding but instead becaues ruler of some native tribe? Talk about your fickle pirate."


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack?" Will asked in disbelief. "Jack Sparrow! I can honoestly say I'm glad to see you." He said laughing. Instead of answer Jack went to him and started poking at Will's shoulder after he went over to the canibals. "Jack, it's me Will Turner?" Will told him.

Jack spoke to the cannibals in their language. "Tell them to let me down." Will said but Jack didn't seem to hear that and told the canibals soemthing different.

Jack then walked back over to Will and he saw the compass. "Jack, you're compass, that's all I need." Will told him. "Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for helping you and Tira. She faces the gallows!" Will told Jack and that seem to have gotten Jack's attention.

Jack said something that sounded like take him away and that's what the canibals but not before Jack whispered "Save me." Too Will.

Seeing the canibals taking Will Tira jumped from the ledge down to the lower edge and followed them to where the where keeping the others. "It pays to be a thief." She thought as she followed them.

Seeing where they where taking Will she couldn't resucre him all she could do was wait for something to happen bacaues the canibals had put him into a giant ball that had part of the crew in it and the second into another


End file.
